


The Fate of those before her

by Born4Eachother



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, This happened off screen, its my head canon they had a heart to heart about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born4Eachother/pseuds/Born4Eachother
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a heart to heart...talking about the ordeal with Hitomiko's barrier. Kagome felt ok at the end, but did Inuyasha?One-Shot
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Fate of those before her

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this and they don't appear OOC! I love writing fluffy InuKag haha :)

Kagome had just taken out her sleeping bag to lay on the ground, feeling emotionally taxed from today’s earlier events with Hitomiko and Naraku. She was just about to slip in until she heard Inuyasha call out her name. 

“Kagome?” 

She turned around and saw Inuyasha staring inquisitively at her from the base of a tree. 

Kagome smiled at him, “Yes, Inuyasha?” 

“Can we talk? Unless you’re too tired…I understand if you are.” Inuyasha was being uncharacteristically meek as he spoke, and his amber eyes had melted into a soft honey. The campfire had only seemed to illuminate his features further. Kagome was lost in a stupor momentarily, just gazing at him before she snapped out of it. To be honest, she was feeling tired but these late-night talks with Inuyasha came far in between as he usually would go up to his perch in the tree without so much as a ‘good night.’ 

So yes, Kagome beamed at the opportunity to do just that; talk with him. But she did not want to seem too eager, so she replied coolly. “Of course, we can! What’s up?” 

With no reply, Inuyasha got up from the base of the tree and sat in front of the fire, patting the ground in front of him; a gesture for her to join him. 

Kagome got up and sat directly across from him, as per his request.

‘Well, a face-to-face discussion is better anyways…it’s a nice change from the usual side by side seating in front of the fire.’ She mused. There was brief but comfortable silence between them, nothing but the sound of the low crackling of the fire. Kagome waited expectedly, wondering what her half demon companion wanted to talk about. 

‘I hope nothing is bothering him.’ She thought worriedly.

As if he read her mind, his face took on a somber expression and pierced her with his gaze.  
“Kagome…I want you to tell me what happened today, when you got sucked into the barrier...tell me everything, don’t leave anything out. If you don’t want to discuss it yet though, I understand. I’ll wait till you’re ready.” 

Kagome’s heartbeat quickened in pace as she recalled the turmoil that she and Hitomiko were put through. She thought of Naraku’s macabre scheme. That monster wanted her to kill the priestess, to act selflessly. Snapping herself out of her reverie, she refocused on the man in front of her. She was startled by Inuyasha’s request but wanted to appease him. After all, he looked upset and that in turn upset Kagome. She was comfortable talking about the ordeal but only to him. Their emotional closeness had developed over time as they travelled the lands together. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll tell you what happened, Inuyasha. I’m comfortable with it, I promise.” She replied with a gentle tone. 

“When I was sucked in…I saw Hitomiko, she was being held captive by Naraku. I told her that I wanted to save her, but she brushed off that idea. She told me that Naraku wanted to steal my powers but didn’t see what the point was, calling my powers ‘pitiful.’ However, it was the bow from Mount Azusa that Naraku feared the most.” Kagome glanced pointedly at the bow next to her sleeping bag as she said this. As Kagome was retelling today’s events, Inuyasha was listening quietly, arms at his side but his fists clenched. She could tell he was barely holding back his emotions. She wordlessly waited for his cue to continue and with a nod of his head, she continued.

“It was a ‘kill or be killed’ kind of scenario…I didn’t want to kill Hitomiko, no matter how much Naraku taunted that she’d kill me if I didn’t. I ran through the temple, there was fire all around me and these frightening illusions. Hitomiko told me my name had a special power, and it was the ability to always know who was behind me. Even though Hitomiko was menacing under Naraku’s control, I felt a deep sadness from within her. That’s when I had a breakthrough and freed her from the spiderwebs. My arrow went straight through Hitomiko and to Naraku; finally allowing her to rest in peace.” Kagome smiled sadly as she recalled Hitomiko thanking her for saving her. 

At the end of her tale, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha’s clenched fists were shaking slightly now. She felt an overwhelming need to comfort him, so she scooted closer, reached out and laid her hands carefully upon his. “Hey…” She spoke in a low tone, “Are you ok, Inuyasha? Please, talk to me.” 

Inuyasha’s fists ceased their shaking, his hands relaxing under the warmth of hers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Having composed himself, he adjusted his hands, so they grasped hers tenderly. Kagome glanced down and couldn’t help but admire how her hands were dwarfed by his. What he said next made her snap her head back up to meet his gaze.

“You have no idea how scared I was when you were suddenly sucked in like that. It’s one thing when you’re in danger and you’re within my reach. But when you’re in danger and I physically cannot reach you, that…. that scares the hell out of me, Kagome. All I could hope for was for you to not be seriously injured.” He ran his thumbs across the top of her knuckles, seemingly a way to ease his nerves. Kagome’s expression softened considerably as she took in how this ordeal affected him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you so much, Inuyasha. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t terrified, but I made it through.” She said somberly. 

Inuyasha sighed, “Don’t apologize, Kagome. It’s not your fault. I’m so relieved that you got out of that hellish experience with that bastard Naraku and saved Hitomiko. I want you to know my worry doesn’t come from not believing in your abilities. It’s only because no matter how strong you’ve become; I’m always going to be - “ 

“…Protective of me?” Kagome finished with a small smile. 

Inuyasha chuckled, albeit dryly. “Y-yeah…that’s exactly it.” Suddenly, Inuyasha glanced downwards at her arms. He slid his hands away from hers and moved his hands to her arms; lightly. He was being so gentle with her; Kagome’s heart may have burst just then.

“I smelled your blood earlier, but I was waiting until we were alone to address it. Did you get slashes on your arms? The same kind on your cheek?” Inuyasha asked in a gentle tone. Truth be told, her slashes didn’t hurt anymore but she knew this was what Inuyasha needed. He wanted to see her injuries; that much she was sure of. As she had done before, she appeased his soul. She was ok, but he was not. 

“Yeah, I got a few on my forearms, but nothing too serious.” Kagome said. 

He made a move to lift her sleeves up so he can inspect them, however, he asked her if it was ok to do so. “May I?” He asked tentatively. Kagome nodded, watching as he raised her sleeves while being careful with his claws. He positioned her arms, so the slashes were facing him. He narrowed his eyes at the discovery of the raised skin, an indication of swelling. 

“They don’t hurt anymore, I promise.” Kagome reassured him hurriedly. 

Inuyasha then asked if she had any medicine in her bag for this kind of injury, to which she replied ‘yes’ to. She went and grabbed the ointment and made a move to apply it to her injuries until Inuyasha took the tube out of her hand. Kagome looked questioningly at him. 

“Let me do it. It’s the least I can do.” He said in a low voice. She then watched as he gingerly applied the cream on her arms, being careful not to further irritate her skin. He tended to her injuries until he felt satisfied with his care and then carefully slid her sleeves down once the cream had been absorbed into her skin. 

Kagome blushed slightly, feeling shy all of a sudden. “Thanks, Inuyasha.” 

“Keh. Don’t mention it.” He replied lightly. 

Wanting to stretch her legs, Kagome stood up and Inuyasha followed suit. 

“I really appreciate that you wanted to talk to me about what happened earlier…I know I was really quiet earlier.” Kagome’s heart swelled at his consideration for her well-being. This moment they had meant more to her than words could say. When words failed her, actions prevailed. In other words, if she couldn’t tell him the extent of her gratitude, she’d show him. 

Her body acted on its own accord and she closed the short distance between them, wrapping her arms around his torso. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in his woodsy scent. A scent that kept her grounded and reminded her of where she had first laid eyes on him; in the forest. It felt like home. No; he felt like home. 

Kagome felt his arms slowly wrap around her in response, returning her embrace. One hand was wrapped around her waist while the other rested tenderly on her head. His chin also rested close to her head. “Kagome…” He whispered into her hair. “Your safety might not be your first priority, but it’ll always be mine.” His arms tightened around her and he continued speaking. “It doesn’t matter what’s happening or who is involved, you will always come first. Do you understand, Kagome? Nothing will ever change that. The fact that you’re strong worries me even more especially because Naraku sees you as a huge threat. I will get Naraku for this stunt and I will protect you. I won’t let you suffer the fate of the priestesses before you.” With that, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and breathed in her scent. Kagome’s heart positively soared. 

Tears welled up in her eyes, taking in the implication of his words. She blinked the tears away. “Thank you, Inuyasha.” She said as he looked up at him. “I want to promise you that I’ll always be by your side, fighting. I’ll never back down and I’ll always protect you right back. I never want to take advantage of the protection you give me.” 

Inuyasha chuckled, “Keh. You never have taken advantage.” Suddenly, a yawn escaped Kagome; her tiredness catching up to her. She had tried to resist but she knew she would succumb to the call of slumber. Inuyasha hummed in amusement as he looked down at her. “Looks like we gotta wrap things up, Kagome.” 

Kagome pouted slightly, upset that she couldn’t muster up the energy to stay up longer to savour this late-night moment with Inuyasha. It was a rarity to share such affectionate moments with him so she took advantage whenever she could. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, his eyes half lidded. “Go rest.” He whispered. 

Kagome felt her cheeks redden momentarily before she obliged to his quiet command. “Ok…” She said as she left the comfort of his arms. “Thank you for believing in my powers, even though they’re sealed at the moment. It means a lot.” She said as she smiled at him. 

“You’ve always believed in me, I wanted to simply return the favour.” He smiled back at her, albeit it was just a slight upturn of his lips. “Good night, Kagome. I’ll be in the tree if you need me.” He then promptly retreated into the perch of the tree. 

“Good night, Inuyasha.” She replied quietly as she watched his retreating form. She walked the short distance back to her sleeping bag, slipped inside it and closed her eyes. It felt nice to know he believed in her just as much as she believed in him. ‘There will be difficult times ahead.’ she thought as she clutched the bow to her chest. But somehow, some way, she knew it’ll turn out ok. 

As long as she has Inuyasha by her side; she has nothing to fear. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt that Inuyasha had the look of sheer panic on his face the whole time Kagome was in there so I wanted to shed light on how they'd talk it out.


End file.
